Speculations
by Musically Defined
Summary: Why does Edward insist on trying to buy me overly expensive things? A cunning idea forms in Bella's mind of how to put that spare money lying around to good use...now just for Edward not to find out..
1. Speculations

**IN FROGS WE TRUST!**

**Hardy Har Har...Yes I know that was a very inspirational and insightful speech. Just for the record, you ****can**** actually nail jelly to a tree, for all you people out there who have heard that saying. I tried it, and after great difficulty I achieved in getting a piece to stick, after countless times of hitting my thumb, which will now inhibit me from playing the piano...damn. Anyway on with the show and I give you full permission to hit me if you don't like it! Oh right, and before you go off with the hopes that it is bad so that you do get the honour of hitting me-thanks ever so much- I would like to say that only the plot belongs to me...which I'm bloody-scuse' the language- proud of! –MD-**

-- -- --

"Oh no!" I groaned, suddenly realising that it was Friday. Torture Day, directly translated to going on an all expense paid shopping trip with Alice. In some prospective minds, not that bad, but I was more than against the 'dress up Bella game' that she's had going for two years now.

"Bella?"

I glanced at Edward, currently lying on my bed seemingly engrossed in the book he had stuck in front of his nose. I doubted it though, since Wuthering Heights wouldn't have been his first choice when it came to literature. We'd had that particular argument more than a few times. My eyebrows rose. True, Edward had quite a few attributes going for him; intelligence, speed, strength, looks, but being sly just wasn't one of them. Likely he was more intent on watching me; something I'd noticed had increased since the engagement. Mentally I loved the attention. Physically though, it was potentially problematic, since it caused me to be clumsier than normal.

I focussed back onto the subject of my thoughts. Already his impatience was getting the better of him, the underlying frustration of not being able to hear my thoughts coming through his expression of nonchalance. How I would love to take away his abnormal power for the day and see how he'd cope. He probably wouldn't.

I sighed "Its Friday". I didn't need to elaborate. This had been my reaction for the past few months so I assumed he'd get it. My assumptions proved correct.

Edward's face turned up into a smile at my glum expression and my heart skipped a beat or two. "Don't worry love, it's only for four hours, give or take a bit, I'm sure you'll survive"

"Wouldn't bet on it' I mumbled and turned back to the crossword I was currently trying to complete. After seeing Edward finish one of these in a record time of three minutes my competitive side had gotten the better of me and I'd been trying to beat the time ever since, but to no avail. Another ten minutes passed until I gave up, moving the paper to the side and getting up. Doesn't matter, I thought, who can beat vampire speed anyway?

Edward was beside me in a second, Wuthering Heights laying discarded on my bed doona "Where to?" he asked taking my hand in his.

"Somewhere Alice is not" I grumbled, starting downstairs.

"Once again I can do nothing for your plight. She's surprisingly persistent with these sorts of things. If she showed the same amount of concern she does for clothes to millions of starving children there would be no cause for world hunger ever again".

I rolled my eyes. "Or they would still be starving hungry except have fantastic designer clothes which are of absolute no use to them", I remarked grabbing an apple of the kitchen bench. Provisions for later.

"True", he laughed as I went to stand beside him. "Although you never know", he speculated once again grabbing hold of my hand. The inhuman cold from his hand seeped into my warm one as I took advantage of the closeness to breath in his mouth watering scent."They could get lucky".

"Which could mean _I_ might get lucky?" surprisingly excited about the idea. The thought of shopping free weekends flitted through my mind and I smiled.

"No", he smiled in response "I'm pretty sure, you're in for life, sorry"

I sighed, the momentary smile disappearing, "Talk about crushing a girl's hopes and dreams", I said as we walked out through the door to the already waiting Alice.

**-- -- -- **

**Ok let me have it! Wasn't much of story line, more like an epilogue or what not. So very sorry. Review if you feel the need to but really I'm writing this more out of enjoyment :) Next chapter may come flouncing along soon enough if I get time to write it :)**

**SALUTE TO THE FROGS!**

**-MD-**


	2. My Wealthy Friend

**IN FROGS WE TRUST!**

**Haroo hardy hardy! Next instalment is up and running for the enjoyment of all you who read it:) Once again, it's still slowly picking up. Riddle of the Day: **

**Little Nancy Etticoat, In a white petticoat, And a red nose, The longer she stands the shorter she grows. **

**As you can see, I was bored. Tell me if you know it:) Now on with the show!**

–**MD-**

-- -- --

"Just for the record, I'm not heartless" Alice retorted as we neared her. "Sure, it's not beating but it's still there". She was sitting on the boot of her car, swinging her legs like I used to when I was five. Pig tails and a frilly skirt could easily complete the picture. I inwardly groaned. Why does she have to make me feel so old?

I feigned surprise at her statement. "Oh, no defiantly not!" I exclaimed, glancing at Edward. His face was turned away but I could see the upturn of his face; the evidence of a smile. "Why would you consider such a thing?"

Her delicate eyebrows rose and she tapped her head with one white finger "I just wanted to make sure my views were aired, even if it is on the prospect of me having a heart, which I hardly need to prove, may I say"

"Well, if you're that worried about the situation though, you _could_ show your underlying love and gratitude by-"

"No Bella, trust me when I say there is no way you are getting out of this" she interrupted, jumping gracefully off the boot of the car and walking over to its yellow pristine side.

"Would you even consider shortening the time?" I asked grasping at straws. I felt Edwards hand squeeze mine reassuringly.

Her only response was to open the door to the Porsche. I sighed in defeat.

"Make sure the coffin's mahogany", I muttered to Edward as I got in, his low chuckle following me.

-- -- --

Thirty minutes to go _and_ I'm still alive, I thought, after inconspicuously glancing at my watch for the sixth time this evening. Maybe Edward was right and I will survive, though it will only be through sheer determination on my part. My body ached, my legs more so than anywhere else. I would never get used to the monotonous cycle of walking, browsing, walking and walking, not in a hundred years. The good thing about that claim is that Ill actually be around to prove it. I smiled and shook my head trying to clear it.

I just couldn't seem to get mine and Edward's previous discussion out of my head. How many families were starving in those third world countries? In tenth grade I remember having to do an essay on poverty but I don't recall paying much attention to the hunger side of it. The thought seemed to be bothering me more than it should. I was determined to do something about it.

As remarkable as it was to be asking about this particular subject, I turned to Alice, who was currently browsing through a rack of expensively overpriced clothes which would have me bankrupt and in debt if ever I was to purchase.

"Alice? How much money does Edward actually have?

She spun around in surprise, probably quicker than a normal person should.

"What?!" She gasped. "You, the person who would complain if we bought her so much as a peanut, is wondering about money?" Her eyes were round and a delicate white hand covered an open mouth in feigned shock.

"Maybe" I said indifferently, now uncertain about what I was getting myself into.

A curious look replaced her mock shocked one as she left the rack and came over, carrying the twenty or so bags with her. "Why the sudden interest?" she asked sitting down on the bench next to me.

I couldn't tell Alice. I was already hoping that this wouldn't register on her futuristic scale. She would either prevent my ever forming plan before it even got to its first phase, or tell Edward, which would be an even larger problem.

I shrugged, seemingly disinterested. "Just wondering", I said, reaching into my bag for the apple Id picked up. "He seems to have enough to suggest buying me a new car or numerous other products with pricey labels, so it must be a fair lot?"

I rolled the rosy apple around in my hands, watching as the artificial store lights bounced of its shiny surface.

"Oh yes, a fair lot could even be considered an understatement", she replied, half her attention already on another article of clothing.

"Really?", I said, looking at her face. I'll admit that I had been curious about Edwards bank figure for quite awhile. Actually since he had viewed his thoughts on buying me a car, but I'd refrained from asking because of the other ten questions which would likely emerge from the curiosity.

"Yes, I would say that his bank balance registers in close to eight hundred thousand, the last time I checked that is"

I nearly choked on the apple that I'd started to eat as we talked. Eight hundred thousand? I thought. Jeez! What does that man do for a living?

I kept my expression impassive though, not allowing Alice to see either the shock or cunning expression on my face as my plan seemed to become more probable by the minute. Luckily she moved off, the prospect of buying another article of clothing distracting her thoughts. Or so I thought.

"What were you planning to do? Rob the bank? As much as that would be hilarious to watch when you _do _get caught, there are easier ways. Such as just asking him for the money?" She suggested, turning around to look at me again. "I'm guessing you do need the money for something important, as you never ask about it any other time", she said, eyeing me. "He'd probably give it to you either way".

Cornered. I knew I should have had a backup plan. Now what?

"Um..." I trailed off, trying to buy some time. "Well...I..."

She quickly spun around for the second time. I was quite surprised nobody had seen her yet. "You weren't actually thinking about robbing the bank were you? Your pride isn't that great is it?" She seemed genuinely surprised at the thought of me robbing a bank. God, that girl comes up with the strangest ideas.

"Oh, no, no, no!" I said, as I rushed to reassure her that my plans were anything but illegal. "I wouldn't even think of trying something so blatantly stupid". I hoped my reassurances would also be enough to knock the curiosity out of her. "I was simply interested, that's all".

"Ok", Alice said though the dubious look was still on her face. It was soon gone though as she caught sight of the store clock. "Come on Bella!" "' There's only twenty minutes to go and we've still got five shops to look through!

I pulled my mind away from my plans and returned to the present world just as Alice dragged me to my feet and towed me through the exit. Tomorrow I would start to act, I thought, feeling incredibly devious. Tomorrow I would borrow something very important from my very wealthy friend and with high hopes, not let him realise it.

**-- -- --**

**(very suspenseful music)**

**Well that was fun wasn't it? I definitely enjoyed it, so I hope you enjoyed reading it, or even skim reading it, If your slightly like me. The offer of hitting me is still up and running so do so if you must OR..-yes there's an 'or':)- you could tell me what its defining qualities are..if there are any, and if it's any good:)**

**Anywho, must be off, got to go water the bonsai or something along those lines..**

**SALUTE TO THE FROGS!**

**-MD-**


End file.
